Magos
by Shaoran Lin
Summary: Depois de alguns anos, paixões aumentaram. Porém, em uma noite, uma agradável surpresa espera Sakura. Muitas confusões! Problemas com magia... ou não.Reviews Plz! Se num deixar eu num posto!
1. Poucas e Boas

**Essa eh minha primeira fic de Sakura Card Captors, espero que gostem! não tem muitas diferenças do original... só que se passa um pouco no futuro... aproveitem!**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors pertence à CLAMP, mas a história é minha e ninguém tasca! quer dizer, hmmm... se um dia a Clamp quiser comprar... hihihih**

**me deem um desconto pelo romance excessivo, mas esse eh meu tempero!**

**aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo Primeiro: Poucas e Boas**_

O telefone toca na residencia dos Kinomoto. Touya atende, irritado.

- Funerária Só Falta VOCÊ, Boa noite... Ah, Tomoyo, desculpa, pensei que era a Nakuru pela enésima vez aki... a Sakura? Tá, espera um pouco... - Tapa o fone - **_MONSTRENGAAAA!_ **Telefone! É A Tomoyo!

- EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA! - ela descia as escadas com uma almofada na mão - Me dá esse telefone ¬.¬- e joga a almofada na cara de Touya.

Ela pega o telefone

- Oi Tomoyo!

-Oi, Sakura! Tenho boas notícias!

- O Que é?

- Hi hi hi hi é surpresa, vem pro parque do rei pinguim, agora...

- Mas... - Tomoyo já tinha desligado o telefone

Ela colocou o telefone no gancho. Sakura odiava quando alguém fazia esse suspense todo... mas fazer o que? Como não sabia qual seria a ocasião, Não sabia o que vestir... mas seu "sexto sentido" lhe disse pra se vestir bem pra ficar bem... bonita.

Vestiu um jeans um pouco baixo e um pouco justo, uma blusa verde que realçava os seusolhos deesmeralda e uma jaqueta por cima, já que aquela blusa era um pouco... (digamos)... permissiva com as (recém-adquiridas) curvas dela, já que era aberta nas costas e um pouco do lado, delineando muito sua cintura e seus seios. "Esse é o tipo de roupa que o Shaoran ia adorar... Ai ai ai Shaoran, tenho que parar de pensar em você, já fazem 5 anos... puxa, passou rápido!"

Ela balançou a cabeça pra espantar a saudade que aqueles pensamentos traziam. Desceu as escadas e saiu de casa.

Quando passou pela porta de casa, viu Touya e Yukito conversando "Droga! O Touya vai ficar enchendo o saco! Mas... é isso! vou pedir carona pro Yukito! Touya sempre fica se mordendo de raiva quando ignoro ele e falo com o Yukito!" Yukito estava com sua moto (bem potente, devo dizer)

-Oi Yukito!

- Olá, Sakura! - Yukito respondeu alegremente, sorrindo como sempre.

- Yukito, você podia me dar uma carona? Não é muito longe, mas está tarde, sabe como é... - Ela deu uma piscadela inconfundível. Se bem que Yukito nunca iria negar nada pra aquela garota que pedia de um jeito tão doce.

- Claro... à propósito, você está linda! Aonde vai?

- Ai ai ai, Yukito, num fala assim - vermelhinha -vou ao parque do rei pinguim.

- Vamos, suba na garupa.

Sakura subiu e agarrou a cintura do rapaz - Vai devagar viu! Sabe que eu morro de medo disso...

- Claro! - Ele respondeu gentilmente - Tchau, Touya! Vou demorar um pouco... - Ele se despediu, tentado prever o que ele teria de fazer.

Ele acelerou, até virar a esquina. Então ele diminuiu bem a velocidade e foi vagarosamente, até demais.

- Então... o que você vai querer com o Yue?

- Com o... Yue?

- Aquela sua piscadinha é inconfundível... além disso, você sempre fica... Ansiosa, antes de chamar ele.

Aquela idéia só tinha passado por sua cabeça - Bom... Nada demais... só quero conversar com ele e pedir pra ele vigiar a área por uns cinco minutos. Sabe, pra ter certeza de que nada vai dar errado.. é uma daquelas supresas da Tomoyo - Ela sorriu

- Sakura... seja sincera... você sente algo por ele?

- Claro! Ele é meu guardião e... - Ela ficou vermelha como um tomate, só entendendo a pergunta agora - Ah... eu... admiro muito ele, ele é MEU guardião... - por algum motivo, ela deu uma ênfase especial no "MEU" - e eu amo muito ele, não como amo o kero, eles são totalmente diferentes... mas... talvezcomo amo você...

- Er... chegamos - Até mesmo ele, Yukito Tsukishiro, ficara um pouco surpreso e desconcertado com aquela afirmação - Olha, Saki... Você virou uma garota muito linda, você tem um coração de ouro...se tem alguém que merece essa jóia é ele... sabe como é, de qualquer forma, eu convivo com ele, às vezes nós até conversamos... Não conheço ninguém mais dedicado e leal do que ele. Como guardião e como pessoa, ele daria a vida por você... ele te AMA, Saki-chan... só não demonstra.

Sakura estava completa e totalmente vermelha - BOm, se ele fosse mais afetivo e demonstrasse.. - Ela sorriu ternamente - Ele tem um lugar especial no meu coração! Hmmm.. Chama ele, Yukito!

O garoto ganhou mais estatura, ficou ligeiramente musculoso, seus cabelos cresceram e seus olhos ficaram azuis-acinzentados

- Olá, MestraSakura - Disse com sua voz suave como a de Yukito, mas muito mais forte, firme e máscula... uma voz que arrepiava Sakura.

- Oi Yue! Não me chama de mestra assim! - Ela disse sorrindo - Você é meu guardião mas não é meu escravo!

- Certo... Sakura!

- Olha, Não quero incomodar...

- Fazer qualquer coisa que você peça é o maior prazer.

Sakura lembrou da conversa com Yukito - Quero que você vigie o parque por algum tempo, uns cinco minutos, só pra ter certeza que nada vai acontecer... depois você - lembrou de outra coisa - ou o Yukito, pode ir...

- Certo!

Sakura sorriu mais ainda - Tá! Tchau, querido Yue! - Deu um beijinho perigosamente perto da boca do ser mágico, como sempre fazia. Yue ficou um pouco desnorteado com aquilo, mas alçou vôo e obedeceu sua mestra.

Tomoyo esperava encostada no Rei Pinguim. Ela estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, toda fechada, seus cabelos negros caiam-lhe até o meio de suas costas e usava um colar com um pingente de ametista, combinando com as ametistas nos seus olhos.

Ela avistou Sakura. Esperou até que ela chegasse bem perto.

- Oi!

- Oi, Sakura!

- Sim, Sim... e a surpresa?

- Está aqui, senhorita Sakura - Uma voz calma e gentil disse. Sakura olhou. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Eriol Hiiragisawa, o próprio.

- Eriol! - Sakura abraçou ele - Estava morrendo de saudades!

Até que sentiu uma energia mágica forte.

- Eriol, é você? - Ela perguntou - Essa energia mágica...?

Ele balançou a cabeça, negativamente. "Pela primeira vez, ele parece estar falando a verdade" Sakura pensou maliciosamente.

- Sou EU! - Uma voz forte e firme disse, um pouco distante de Sakura.

Ela se arrepiou com aquela voz. Virou rapidamente, e instintivamente convocou seus poderes mágicos.

- VENTO! SALTO! ESPADA!

Foi algo lindo de se ver. Em trêstempos, Sakura derrubou o adversário, saltou e convocou a espada. Ela estavamontada em cima do oponente caído, ameaçando seu pescoço com a espada.

- Ótimo, vejo que aprendeu a usar as cartas SEM as cartas! - Eriol aprovou.

Sakura virou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Nesse meio tempo, o oponente jogou a espada de Sakura longe, usando a sua própria espada, mas Yue, que desceu voando, apanhou a espada dele e devolveu a de Sakura.

- Olhe quem é - Eriol disse pra Sakura

Esta se virou, ainda em cima dele. Ele estava vestido simplesmente, com uma calça, uma camisa vermelha e um casaco aberto no meio.

Ela viu o rosto do rapaz.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Mais uma vez, o cruel autor Shaoran Lin deixa seus leitores se mordendo de curiosidade_**

**UH-Uh eu adoro fazer isso... deixem reviews senão não posto o próximo capítulo!**

**se bem que fica um pouco óbvio que é o inimigo, pras pessoas mais atentas...**

**Ah, me respondam uma coisa...**

**to pensando em colocar um Light Lemon (E NÃO É COCA-COLA) aqui... o q vcs acham? tem alguma coisa contra? respondam, pelo amor do santo cristo!**

**Abraço!**


	2. Uma bendita gripe

**E aí, povuuuuuu! resolvi matar a curiosidade logo... obrigado pelos ( 2 ¬ ¬ ) reviews! ah, não se acostumem com isso de eu postar tantos capítulos em tão pouco tempo! só to postando pq meu papai está viajando e eu to usando o pc dele ( e pq fikei com pena dos curiosos de plantão ) ... pq depois, vai ser na quebradeira, mais ou menos um por mes...**

**Ah, tem uma diferença básica do Anime/mangá: Aqui, a mãe de Sakura não morreu...**

**disclaimer: Bah, todo mundo sabe que SCC é da Clamp... e que essa história é minha!**

**só vou postar o próximo capítulo quando tiver uma boa quantidade de reviews, afinal, preciso da opinião de meus leitores!**

**bom, sem mais bla bla bla, aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 2 - Uma bendita gripe**_

- S-shaoran...

Sakura estava abraçada nele, chorando.

- Ei, Sakura! - Shaoran sorria - Eu também tava morrendo de saudades, mas você me viu há quinze segundos e já tá montando em mim! Eu, hein... como você ficou atirada... - Ele falou maliciosamente, com um sorrisão maldito na cara.

Saku ficou como um tomate madurinho e saiu de cima dele. E, aproveitando o embalo, deu um baita tapão na cara dele.

- PORQUE VOCÊ DISSE ISSO! A GENTE PASSA CINCO ANOS SEPARADOS E ESSAS SÃO SUAS PRIMEIRAS PALAVRAS! - Ela berrou

- Bom... eu gritei "Ai!" quando você quase cortou meu pescoço... - Ele espetou

Enquanto isso Eriol e Tomoyo riam deles.

- É o jeito que eles se amam... Isso aí serve como um selinho... hi hi hi - Tomoyo disse

- Ah, é? Não quero nem imaginar eles na cama... - Disse Eriol com um sorriso MUITO malicioso.

Tomoyo calou a boca dele com um (baita) beijo. Ah, esqueci de contar: Tomoyo e Eriol estão namorando (como se ninguém soubesse, dãããããã)... Eriol passou algumas férias no Japão e...

** FLASHBACK ! FLASHBACK ! FLASHBACK !  
**

- Eriol, é a terceira vez que você vem aqui para o Japão... Será que eu posso saber o motivo de tantas visitas assim?

- Acho que você já sabe, Olhos-de-águia

- Tenho lá minhas suspeitas...- Ela mordeu o lábio inferior de modo provocante- Hum... acho que...

- Sem mais palavras, minha bela Tomoyo...

E se beijaram.

** FIM DO FLASHBACK! **

Yue já estava incomodado com aquela beijação toda e foi embora.

Sakura já estava no rolando no chão, aos beijos com Shaoran.

- Ih, olha lá os dois pombinhos se beijando - Eriol disse

- Nossa Eriol, eles também são gente! E você? Vai ficar olhando eles ou o quê?

- Hmmm... Eu fico com o "ou o que"!

Tomoyo riu e beijou o rosto dele... olhou nos olhos dele. Duas safiras escuras encontraram duas ametistas brilhantes, que enfeitiçavam. Tomoyo deu um beijinho abaixo da orelha dele, tocando seu ponto fraco.

- Tomoyo Daidouji! Você que me provocou, agora não se arrependa!

- É? Quero ver... você vai pasmar! - Ela lembrou de algo - Minhas seguranças...

- Permita-me fazer um truque, bela Tomoyo. Onde elas estão?

- São três. Uma atrás daquela árvore grandona, outra em cima daquela colina ali, à esquerda e outra dentro daquele carro ali.

Uma luz emanou das mãos do rapaz.

- Estão dormindo...

- Eriol, você não existe!

- Vou te provar que existo sim, e você vai agradecer por isso!

Eles entraram no Rei Pinguim e... bem, vamos e Sakura e Shaoran.

Esses já estavam no chão há muito tempo, se beijando...

- Nossa, Shaoran, como você beija bem... - ela olhou maliciosamente para ele - Onde aprendeu?

- Na China, chupando manga!

- Sei...

- Foi sim!

Sakura passou a mão pelo peito do rapaz, subindo... e sentiu algo estranho.

- Hey, Shao-kun, o que é isso?

- O quê? Ah, sei lá...

- Deixa eu ver! - Ela tirou a camisa e o casaco do rapaz - Nossa, é sangue! - havia um corte no ombro do rapaz - Deve ter sido minha magia! ai ai ai ai ai ai, desculpa!

Sakura arrancou a manga esquerda da camisa do rapaz e fez um curativo MUITO precário... só pra estancar o sangramento.

- Você vai ter que ficar sem o casaco, só ed camisa... ou de camiseta, depois dessa lasquinha que eu tirei! Vamos pra minha casa! Vou chamar a Tomoyo e Eriol...

Eles levantaram e procuraram o jovem casal. Se aproximaram do Rei Pinguim e Shaoran ouviu algo... um... gemido?

- Er... Sakura, é melhor irmos sem eles... - Shaoran sussurrou

- Ué, porque?

- Uh... eles... - ele cochichou algo no ouvido dela e ela ficou vermelha

- VAMOS!

E carregou Shaoran. De repente, começou a chover. Shaoran, que já estava fragilizado pela ferida E sem casaco (e com a camisa rasgada), começou a tossir.

- Ui, que raiva, você vai ficar gripado! - Sakura ficou aflita.

Correram mais ainda.

Chegaram na casa de Sakura em alguns minutos. Sakura encontrou a mãe sentada no sofá.

- Mamãe, o Shaoran tá machucado e gripado!

- Ai, sakura! Leva ele pro quarto! - Ela disse rapidamente

Sakura ficou vermelha

- Pare de pensar em duplo-sentido - Nadeshiko ( a mãe de Sakura, Dããã) falou

- Uh.. tá!

Sakura arrastou Shaoran pro quarto (SEM DUPLO SENTIDO!) e deitou ele na cama. Pegou uma gaze e espararapo e fez um curativo (que prestasse) nele.

- Sakura! Dê esse chá pra ele!

- Certo - Ela foi até a porta do quarto, pego o chá e deu para Shaoran - Toma... ah, come esses biscoitos! Tava guardando pra quando o Kero voltasse da casa do Yukito amanhã, mas ele vai entender!

Mal ela terminou de falar isso, Shaoran atacou a comida.

Mal ele terminou de comer, e já tava dormindo igual a uma pedra.

- Mamãe, de que era esse chá?

- De laranja.

- VOCÊ DEU SONÍFERO PRA ELE?

- Não, sua boba, chá de laranja só ajuda a dormir... ele deve ter ficado acordado na viagem... ele não veio pr japão agora?

- Sei lá, deve ter sido.

- Olha - Nadeshiko pegou uma muda de roupa - Veste isso nele.

- Er... Mãe... mas e-eu... - Ela ficou vermelhaça, e gesticulou como uma louca - Eu sou m-mulher e ele... bem... uh...

- Deixe de ser besta, é só você não se aproveitar dele... hihihi... vai! ele não é seu namorado? ele não pode ficar vestido nessa roupa molhada!

- Sim!

Sakura entrou no quarto. "Ainda bem que ele tá dormindo igual à uma pedra fossilizada, congelada e enterrada!" ela pensou.

Se aproximou da cama e sentou nela. Se debruçou sobre Shaoran. Ela tirou a camisa dele bem devagar. Quando terminou, olhou para o peito despido dele.

"Ai ai ai! Ele deve ter treinado muito na China! Como ele tá forte!" ela pensou maliciosamente passando a mão pelo peito e abdomen o rapaz. "EI! o que eu to fazendo!" ela ficou vermelha...

Ela desabotoou o Jeans dele e desceu o zíper, rezando pra ele NÃO ACORDAR. "Se não acordar agora, não acorda mais!"

Ela desceu a calça dele. "Ele não acordou! " Ela terminou de tirar a calça dele. "É agora ou nunca!"

Ela segurou a cueca dele mas sua mão "Sem querer" passou onde não devia. "AAAAAAAAAAAIII SAKURA SUA BESTA!" ela deu um tapa na própria mão. Ela recomeçou a operação "Pequeno Lobinho" e segurou a cueca dele. Ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e...

- EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

**Bom, foi isso aí!**

**-_ Diga tchau, Lilica_**

**_- Tchau Lilica!_**

**O flashback de Eriol e Tomoyo ficou mto kawaii véi!**

**aliás, o capitulo todo ficou Kawaii! ficou mto massa... espero que gostem... o próximo promete mais ainda... **

**abraços! **


	3. Confusões e Escarecimentos

**Bom, posso (e ia) matar vcs de curiosidade, mas deixaram tantos reviews que eu desisti... nem preciso dizer pra vcs deixarem + reviews neh...**

**Ah, outra coisa! Eu pretendo colocar alguma história mesmo aqui, mas por enquanto os capítulos vão fazer vcs darem risadas (e tá ruim?)... mas pretendo colocar um draminha ou um romancezinho aqui... **

**e sem mais delongas...**

**aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 3- Confusões e Esclarecimentos  
_**

- EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sakura quase pulou a janela quando Shaoran acordou. Nem precisa dizer que ela estava vermelhissíssima.

- Uh... er.. Shaoran.. é que... e-eu... uh... - Sakura TENTOU balbuciar algo mas nem funcionou.

Shaoran verificou se ainda estava vestindo algo. Se cobriu com a coberta, vermelho.

- Pow!

- Shaoran é q-que... uh... roupa... molhada... eu... você... roupa limpa... - Ela gesticulava como uma louca, mas ainda estava sem fala - Ai ai ai ai... - Ela quase engasgou de vergonha.

Shaoran segurou o braço dela - Calma! Nós estamos namorando ou não? Oush... - Ele deu um sorriso acolhedor e Sakura se acalmou rapidinho. Não sem antes Shaoran beijá-la. Ela apenas abriu os lábios e se deixou envolver pelo rapaz.

Ele nem perdeu tempo. Ele deitou Sakura e beijou-a.

Touya abriu a porta, amassando, esmagando, cortando e quebrando o clima.

- Monstrenga o que... EI! O QUE ESSE MOLEQUE TÁ FAZENDO AÍ!

Sakura caiu da cama e Touya correu pra cima de Shaoran. Este pulou da cama e caiu em pé perto da janela.

- Touya, vê se a próxima vez bate na porta! - Disse Nadeshiko que correu ao ouvir o filho gritando. - A Sakura não tava fazendo nada demais!

- Não, Imagina! Só tava deitada com aquele moleque de cueca ali ó!

- Não, Touya! - Sakura estava desesperada - Eu só tava trocando a roupa dele!

- O QUÊÊÊÊ! Vai me dizer que ele não sabe se trocar sozinho!

- Touya. - Nadeshiko falou calmamente - Ele tá doente e machucado, por isso "desmaiou" e Sakura só estava trocando a roupa dele...

Touya cruzou os braços - Mas ainda tá errado!

- EI! ALGUÉM AJUDA AQUI! - Sakura berrou quando viu que o curativo de Shaoran tinha caído e ele estava sangrando.

Touya se acalmou (graças a Nadeshiko; se não fosse ela, só JC ia acalmar aquela fera). Nadeshiko pegou gaze e esparadrapo na banquinha da mesa de cabeceira e Sakura começou a fazer um curativo.

- Pronto... agora um beijinho pra sarar! - Deu um selinho na boca de Shaoran.

- EI! ELE AINDA TÁ DE CUECA! - Touya berrou - OLHA! ELE TÁ "FELIZ"! - Ele apontou pra o meio das pernas de Shaoran.

Este ficou EXTREMAMENTE vermelho (Sakura parecia que tava com insolação de tão vermelha) e se cobriu com a coberta (mais uma vez... nossa, que falta de criatividade).

- Shaoran, vista alguma coisa! - Sakura gritou no pé do ouvido do garoto.

Ele pegou as roupas em cima da cama e se vestiu. Era um pijama branco.

- Touya... vai pro seu quarto! - Sakura disse.

- O QUÊ? Esse moleque vai dormir lá comigo!

Shaoran: DEUS ME LIVRE! Bem que eu te achei meio estranho...

- Rapaz, quer morrer!

- Se eu não for ficar ouvindo você, vou com prazer...

- O Shao-Kun vai ficar aqui! Vai dormir, Touya. - Nadeshiko interviu. Shaoran sorriu. Só Sakura e Nadedshiko chamavam ele assim. Como elas eram parecidas!

- Tá... - Touya saiu bufando.

- Bom... vou deixar os dois sozinhos - Nadedshiko disse gentilmente (Claro que tinha uma pontinha de malícia nessa fala).

Sakura ficou vermelha. Nadeshiko saiu do quarto.

- Er... onde eu durmo?

- Bom... Aqui em casa não tem nenhum colchão sobrando...

- Heh, então tá! - Ele pulou em cima dela, derrubando-a na cama. - MAS - ele levantou e andou em direção a porta - dessa vez não seremos incomodados - Trancou a porta.

- Hum... o que você quer dizer com isso?

- O que eu quero dizer? ISSO! - Pulou em cima dela.

Beijou-a - Saki... tava morrendo de saudades... aquele treinamento maldito num me deixou nem passar umas férias aqui... mas agora voltei... pra você...

- Ainda bem que foi pra mim! - beijou Shaoran, logo após deitando ao lado dele.

Shaoran tirou a camisa - Er... Odeio dormir de camisa!

- É... eu também! - ela levantou da cama. - Espera um pouco. - Ela entrou no _closet_ (Pra quem num sabe, é tipo um armário, só que eh um cômodo a parte... a pessoa se veste lá mesmo)

Shaoran ficou esperando. Sakura saiu vestida com seu pijama. Uma calça e um blusão. - Se eu dormir de camisola eu acordo nua! - se deitou na cama. - Boa Noite! - Fechou os olhos e já estava roncando.

o.o' Shaoran caiu da cama.

Era sábado. Sakura acordou. Viu Shaoran sem camisa ao seu lado. Ela abraçou ele, sem acordá-lo. pensou em levantar. "Nyaaa ki nada!" e adormeceu novamente. 0.0"

Shaoran acordou e viu Sakura abraçada nele.Bocejou e resolveu ficar na cama mais alguns minutos. Afinal, era sábadoe ele tinha dormido tarde como sempre. "Nossa... eu não consigo dormir ceedo de jeito nenhum! Ontem eu fiquei olhando pro teto até dormir..."

Ficou deitado por alguns minutos. Então resolveu levantar. Foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto. Se olhou no grande espelho. Viu seu corpo todo, dos pés a cabeça. Passou a mão pelo curativo. "A magia de Sakura ficou muito forte... só Vento já me atingiu assim..."

- Como ela usa as cartas SEM elas...? - Ele perguntou pra si mesmo.

- É simples - Disse um voz grossa atrás dele.

- UAI! - ele quase caiu de susto, mas ao virar já estava com a espada na mão - o que... quem é você?

- Ora, Shaoran, foi você quem me capturou e ainda pergunta? - Era um homem, um pouco menor que ele e vestindo trajes de mago.

- Você... Tempo?

- Sim.

- Como você saiu da carta?

- Simples. As cartas praticamente não existem mais. Só usamos elas pra dormir.

Shaoran estava boquiaberto. - Sakura sabe disso?

- Claro. Foi ela quem nos deu esse poder.

- Porque ela fez isso?

- EI! - A voz de Sakura disse - Shaoran, vem aqui! Para de conversar com as Cartas, e vem aqui dar um beijo!

- Sakura...?

- Não ligue, é a Espelho... de vez em quando ela faz umas brincadeiras idiotas com as outras cartas... - Tempo falou com desprezo.

- Nossa... mas afinal, como Sakura usa seus poderes sem vocês?

- Simples! - disse uma criaturinha puxando a calça de Shaoran - Nós fazemos parte dela, e como agora somos livres, demos um pouco mais de nossa energia para ela, assim ela pode convocar nossos poderes instantaneamente!

Shaoran olhou para Tempo. - É verdade?

Ele afirmou. - Pequeno, você aprende rápido!

- Ei, vocês, eu tô tentando dormir! - Falou uma voz de... Trovão? - Não me façam ir aí!

Tempo bocejou - É verdade! Nós passamos a noite acordados protegendo Sakura... e como agora nós somos seres vivos, temos que descansar também, embora seja muito menos do que os Humanos... só dormimos algumas horas... talvez 2 ou 3, não mais que 4, como no caso de Sono e Sonho... são uns dorminhocos...

- Ei, baixinho, temos que ir! - Disse Grande para Pequeno - Vamos!

De repente as criaturas viraram cartas novamente, voando para a estante onde estava o livro.

- Nossa... Sakura ficou mesmo forte...

- Sim, ela ficou - Disse uma voz calma.

- Que? Que carta é você? - Ele se virou, procurando. Viu um coração com asas na sua frente.

- Sou o porquê de Sakura ter ficado forte, a motivação dela.

- Hum... você é...?

- O Amor.

- E... por quem?

- Você.

* * *

**Dessa vez, acho que não deixei ninguém curioso... e não gosto disso, tá?**

**Bom... achei a cena das Cartas muito kawaii! o Amor eh d!  
**

**olha, não deixei ninguém curioso, mas esperem o próximo capítulo e deixem reviews! MUITOS REVIEWS!**

**Pelo o que sinto, o próximo capítulo promete muito!**

**Abraços!  
**


	4. O Poder do Amor!

**Bom, explicando algumas coisas:**

**eu naum li o mangá, entaum só sabia de Eriol x Kaho por alto...e eu assisti o filme recentemente... vou ter que mudar algumas coisas do ruma da história...mas vcs vão ver, esse capítulo tah bem legal!**

**aí vai!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4 - O Poder do Amor_**

O coração se transformou em carta e voou para o livro. "Por... mim?" Então ele sentiu o tamanho do amor que Sakura nutria por ele e... o tamanho do amor que ELE sentia por ela. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar da partida de Tomoeda, quando era criança... De quando Meilin fez ele voltar, da Carta Selada... De quando ficaram juntos... a cena de Sakura usando Salto para pular nele trazia imensas saudades daqueles tempos... Até mesmo ele, Syaoran Li, um dos mais fortes guerreiros do Clã Li, estava ali, chorando, lembrando dos momentos em que estiveram juntos e felizes, e dos momentos em que se separaram... Sorriu desolado.

Ele andou até a cama e olhou com ternura para Sakura. Na cabeceira da cama, repousava o seu ursinho. Sorriu ao lembrar dele. Syaoran sentou na cama e pegou o ursinho, fitando-o longamente, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Sentiu um abraço.

- Shaoran-kun...

- Saki... minha flor... eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo muito.

Ele se virou. Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Shao... Eu fiquei muito triste quando você partiu pela segunda vez. Primeiro era como se fossemos ficar juntos para sempre, mas alguém tinha que me puxar de volta para a realidade... por favor, não vá mais embora.

- Não irei, Sakura, não irei... - Ele disse, confortando ela em seus braços e acariciando seus cabelos desarrumados. - Ficarei aqui com você, meu amor...

Abraçou-a forte, e eles permaneceram ali por algum tempo, como se não quisessem se desgrudar um do outro. Aliás, era isso que eles queriam.

Ficar juntos.

Para sempre.

Tomoyo acordou. Se espreguiçou e levantou da cama. Foi ao banheiro, tomou um rápido banho e se vestiu.

Ela saiu do quarto e foi para um dos quartos de hóspedes. Abriu a porta devagar e entrou, fechando-a logo em seguida.

Ela olhou Eriol deitado com amor. Desde que a confusão com a carta selada, ele veio muito em Tomoeda. Ele deixava Nakuru aqui, para ajudar Sakura com as tarefas banais da magia. "Ele pensa em tudo...". Sorriu.

Foi até perto dele e o balançou devagar.

- Eriol... Eriol... acorde...

Ele abriu lentamente os olhos.

- E-eu estou no céu? Estou morto?

Tomoyo franziu as sombrancelhas - Ora, não...

- Então porque tem um anjo na minha frente?

Ela sorriu - Ora, Eriol...

Ele retribuíu o sorriso. - Hoje é sábado... vamos fazer algo...?

- Claro! Vou ligar para a Sakura antes!

- Certo! - Deu um selinho nela. Ele nunca sentiria ciúmes. Não de Sakura. Tinha consciencia do amor que Tomoyo nutria por aquela garota.

Tomoyo abrira mão de seu amor para Sakura ser feliz. Ela pensava que não amaria ninguém além de Sakura, mas Eriol a convencera do contrário... Ela gostava dele como Sakura gostava de Yukito, mas nunca amaria ninguém como ela amava Sakura.

Touya esmurrou a porta

- SAKURA! Abre isso!

Sakura soltou Syaoran e correu para abrir a porta. Afinal, era melhor do que deixar que Touya colocar a porta abaixo

- O que é? - Sakura disse, sonolenta e bocejando.

- O que você tava fazendo? - Ele olhou desconfiado para o quarto da garota -.¬ - E esse moleque aí?

- Ei, Eu não fiz nada! - (Ainda...) Syaoran soltou, ainda na cama.

- Sei...

Nadeshiko chegou para acalmar os ânimos. - Calma, Touya. Eles não fizeram nada demais. - Piscou para sakura - E se tivessem feito, o que tem demais? - Sorriu.

Sakura ficou vermelha - Ei, Mamãe! O que é isso? Você sabe que não fiz nada!

- Com licença... - Syaoran disse, tentando forçar um sorriso - Onde posso me trocar?

Touya perdeu a calma ao ver ele só de calça - EEII! O que você andou fazendo com minha irmãzinha!

- Touya! - Nadeshiko interviu - Você sabe que não houve nada! Até porque você ficou atrás da porta ouvindo tudo...

- Mamãe! - Touya protestou.

- Touya! - Sakura também o fez.

O telefone tocou e Touya foi atende-lo.

- Alô... sim... espera. tampando a boca do telefone SAKURAAA! TELEFONE!

Ela desceu, ainda de pijama, bocejando. Pegou o fone.

- AlÔ...

- Oi, Sakura!

- Ah, oi Tomoyo - ela disse, reconhecendo a voz da amiga.

- Quer sair hoje a noite?

Sakura ficou animada - Claro! Quer dizer, se der tempo, eu tenho que estudar, pois vou prestar vestibular essa segunda...

- Ah, Sakura.. relaxa, vai, por favor...

- Claro!

- Ás 8, em minha casa, ok?

- Certo! Tchauzinho!

Quando colocou o fone de volta no gancho, seu pai descia da escada carregado de malas.

- Sakura, vamos viajar... por favor, tome conta da casa!

- Certo!

Ela iria ter o fim de semana livre. Os pais de Sakura e Touya sairam. Sakura avisou para Syaoran que eles almoçariam fora e ele vestiu uma roupa de Touya.

Syaoram estava com cara de nojo - Me lembre de pegar minha mala na casa da Tomoyo...!

Ela riu. Foram almoçar.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Sakura...

- Tem certeza disso?

- Claro, Fogo! Você não vê? Nossa mestra é muito lerda e até o garoto é tímido demais... vamos ter que dar um "turbo"... ou você acha que depois de tanta confusão eu vou deixar eles ficarem só nessa enrolação?

- Bom... eu vejo seu ponto de vista...

- Ótimo! Eu vou precisar de Sono, Espelho...

8 em ponto e Naoko chegou. 8:15, Rika. 8:20, Chiharu e Yamazaki. 8:30... 8:40... ás 8:50, Sakura e Syaoran chegaram.

A sala que estava reservada para a festinha particular era vasto, com um tapete bem fofo, algumas poltronas e vários almofadões no chão. No centro, havia uma mesinha. Na sala ao lado, havia uma pequena cozinha, uma geladeira e tudo o mais, para armazenar o que seria necessário.

- Bom, agora que todos estão aqui... Vão querer algo para beber ou para comer?

- Vinho - Eriol e Syaoran disseram em uníssono. Normalmente, Eriol iria preferir whiskey, mas a ocasião não permitia.

- Um pouco de queijo cairia bem... - Syaoran completou, queixão como sempre.

- Refrigerante. - Yamazaki ficava bebado só de sentir o cheiro do álcool, por isso não se arriscava.

- Hum... Qualquer coisa serve... - Rika disse.

- Vinho mas tem que ser parte água! - Sakura também era frágil quanto a álcool, por isso preferia não se arriscar.

- Pra mim também. - Naoko pediu.

- Ótimo! - Tomoyo disse e saiu para pegar o que os amigos pediram.

Sono colocou os guardas para dormir. Espelho entrou na mansão disfarçado de jardineiro e deixou Amor perto da casa. Com a ajuda de Alada, ela subiu até a janela que Vento descobrira.

- Ótimo mesmo... agora vamos ver o verdadeiro poder do Amor!

Dentro da Sala, todos sentiram um calor correr pelo corpo.

* * *

**O que será que vai acontecer? MISTÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉRIO!**

**Respostas no próximo capítulo!**

**nem preciso dizer para deixarem reviews ¬.¬**

**e leiam o meu fic "Perigo" eu postei um capítulo novo!**


	5. Amor demais pra uma pessoa só

**Pq vcs naum taum deixando + reviews? Eu quero mais viu!**

**Bom, eu mudei um pouco o nome dos personagens... Syaoran Shaoran e Yue Ywe... não se incomodem... **

**bom...**

**em breve vou colocar um pouco de história nesse fic...**

**entendam minha demora...computador eh uma coisa muito difícil.. heh...**

**aí vai!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capítulo 5 - Amor demais**_

Sakura pensou ter sentido uma presença mágica, mas logo sentiu um calor correr-lhe o corpo e pensou que fosse o vinho. "Nyaa... vou mesmo é aproveitar a festa!"

Syaoran sentia que algo estava errado... havia alguma presença mágica por ali... ele se concentrou para sentir alguma energia mágica, mas não sentiu nada, e decidiu que ele estava começando a imaginar coisas.

Eriol detectou uma carta Sakura quase imediatamente, mas logo a presença sumiu. "Isso que dá, Sakura deu muita liberdade pra essas cartas..." Ele olhou para Tomoyo e sentiu um calor por todo o seu corpo.

Syaoran remexeu o vinho em seu copo. Em sua mente, várias imagens de Sakura se formaram. Ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de agarrá-la e beijá-la ali mesmo, mas se controlou, com muita dificuldade. Apenas fitou-a intensamente.

Sakura sentia lágrimas nos olhos, mas conseguiu se controlar. Ela estava lembrando da saudade que sentira por Syaoran, do carinho que tinha por Eriol e Yukito... sentiu... algo estranho... imagens de Tomoyo e Eriol se formaram em sua mente, e por algum motivo ela achou que aquilo estava errado. Ela se segurou para não chorar. Olhou para Syaoran e sorriu para ele, ficando um pouco vermelha, pois ele a olhava como se quisesse tirar um pedaço.

Eriol sequer moveu um músculo quando a imagem de Kaho se formou em sua mente. Ela _sabia_ que iriam ter de se separar. Ele agora gostava de Tomoyo, e Kaho _agora_ era como uma irmã. Olhou para Tomoyo e percebeu algo muito estranho.

* * *

- Não está funcionando... 

- Droga... Esperança, preciso de sua ajuda...

* * *

Rika lembrou de Terada, que se fora num acidente de carro. Quase chorou, mas olhou de forma estranha para Eriol e se controlou. 

Sakura ainda estava em pé, um pouco tonta devido ao turbilhão de sentimentos que se formava em sua cabeça. Ela sentia um calor que circulava seu corpo, da cabeça as pernas, que estavam bambas. Estava sem ação.

Tomoyo não fazia muita cerimônia; estava confusa e pronto. Ela olhou para Eriol, mas logo desviou seus olhos para Sakura. Como ela estava linda... Sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar no amor que não era correspondido e ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se uma cretina por causa de Eriol. Droga, por que tinha que sofrer tanto... Ela fazia de tudo para Sakura ser feliz, e acabava esquecendo que ela mesma tinha que ser feliz.

Uma sengunda onda de calor correu por seu corpo, e ela lembrou que sempre dizia para Sakura ser feliz ao lado de quem ela ama... pois ela seria feliz se a pessoa que ela amasse fosse feliz... Droga! Não, ela não seria feliz só observando Sakura.

Ela olhou novamente para a amiga que estava com o rosto inexpressivo. Não se segurou mais e fez o que há muito tempo desejava fazer.

* * *

Yukito percebeu que Yue precisava sair e libertou-o. Foi envolvido por suas asas e logo o guardião com forma de anjo apareceu. Sentia uma energia mágica muit forte... não, eram várias energias de Cartas Sakura... Porquê que estariam usando as Cartas? 

Alçou vôo, indo na direção do lugar onde ele sentia a presença de Sakura e das Cartas.

* * *

Tomoyo foi lentamente até Sakura. A amiga virou-se para ela e deu aquele sorriso terno. Como, meu deus, uma pessoa pode ser tão perfeita? Ela chegou perto da amiga e repetiu a frase que ela já tinha dito tantas vezes para a amiga. 

- Sakura... Eu gosto muito de você.

- Eu também...! - ela respondeu sorridente como sempre. Mas havia algo de errado com aquele sorriso...

Tomoyo suspirou - Já te disse várias vezes que eu gosto de um jeito diferente...

Sakura lembrou-se. Sim, ela tinha dito aqui uma vez. - Mas... se é assim, como você gosta de mim?

- Sakura... Eu te amo!

Beijou-a.

Sakura ainda estava em choque devido aquela frase. Pensou em resistir aquele beijo, mas ela estranhamente pensou que era errado ela resistir. Abriu os lábios.

Não se sabe quanto tempo passou durante aquele beijo.

Todos na sala chegaram a prender a respiração. Mas Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika e Naoko não prestavam atenção as duas garotas.

O tempo pareceu parar naquele momento.

Syaoran estava completamente chocado. Não movia um músculo, e dessa vez era por puro choque. Ele sempre percebera algo com a amiga, mas aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Por incrível que pareça, ele não reagiu, nem sequer sentiu ciúmes. Aliás, sentiu sim. Mas por algum motivo, ele se sentiu um cretino por senti-lo.

Eriol não se chocou. Ele sabia que esse dia ia chegar. Tinha um sorriso enigmático nos lábios. Olhou para Syaoran, tentando percecber o que ele sentia no momento. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo. Syaoran olhou de volta para ele. Eriol tentou passar confiança. Seus olhos já diziam que aquilo era inevitável.

* * *

Yue chegou e viu as cartas olhando pela janela e vôou até lá.

- O que.. Eu conheço essa magia! Amor...

Olhou pela janela.

- Droga, vocês são mesmo desastradas! Parem com isso antes que eles façam alguma coisa mais séria!

Ele falou com uma ponta de tristeza.

O Amor interrompeu sua magia.

* * *

Tomoyo se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Soltou Sakura em parte porquê estava sem ar, em parte porquê agora retornava a sua sã consciencia. Ela ficou completamete envergonhada. Correu para o seu quarto.

Eriol olhou para Syaoran. - É melhor vocês irem para casa. - E foi atrás de Tomoyo.

Syaoran pegou Sakura pelo pulso - É melhor irmos mesmo. Vamos...

Sakura ainda estava sem reação. Foi junto com o namorado.

Todos ainda tentavam entender o que se passava.

* * *

Yue sentiu que deveria ficar e acompanhar sua mestra, mas sentia uma dor fina no peito e saiu voando pelos céus de Tomoeda.

"O quê está acontecendo comigo...?" Essa pergunta ressoava na cabeça dele. Porque se sentia tão mal em ver sua mestra com... com outras pessoas...?

"Será que..."

Não, não podia ser. Clow o fizera sem sentimentos... Sim, Clow o fizera assim. Mas será que Sakura não mudara ele?

Sim. Foi isso. Ele teve uma revelação que o chocou.

"Eu... eu amo ela"

* * *

**Nooossa e agora?**

**O que vai acontecer?**

**Mistéééééério...**

**Bom, foi muito legal esse cap... acho que agora vou postar com mais frequencia...**

**flw galera! deixem reviews!**


	6. Os Guardiões, Os feiticeiros e a dor

**Olá!**

**Cá estou eu aqui de novo...**

**Não estou gostando nada desse negocio de não receber review / **

**vou logo dizendo, esse capítulo tem uma música:Foo fighters-Best of You**

**recomendo q vcs ouçam a música enquanto lêem o capítulo... mais precisamente onde a letra começa...**

**aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6 - Os Guardiões, Os feiticeiros e a dor._**

"Sakura..."

Yue redirecionou seu vôo para a casa da sua amada mestra. Não importa mais; só iria dizer pra ela o que ele sentia. Iria desabafar.

Foi voando lentamente, pois sentia que sua mestra ainda não estava em casa.

Nada mais importava; Ele iria dizer.

* * *

Syaoran levava Sakura que ainda estava em estado de choque. Já estavam bem perto de casa. 

Sakura esboçou a primeira reação: uma lágrima rolou pelo seu delicado rosto enquanto eles entravam em casa.

Syaoran sentiu o coração apertar quando a lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Sakura. Não suportaria ver sua amada chorando. Ele olhou ternamente para ela.

- Sakura... Não chore... por favor...

- Syaoran... e-ela...

- Eu sei... - Ele abraçou ela - Calma, calma...

Ele a conduziu para o quarto. Chegando lá, sentou na cama e deitou Sakura. Ele sabia o que acontecia quando Sakura ficava daquele jeito. Na sua cabeça, imagens se formaram. Uma tarde no parque do Rei Pinguim... Sakura chorando descontroladamente... O dia após ele ter se declarado, Sakura apática, olhando para o nada... O dia da captura do Vácuo...

- Sakura...

- Syaoran, você não entende... ela... e-ela... - Grossas lágrimas emolduravam seu rosto.

- Entendo sim, meu amor... - Beijou a testa dela, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos - Quando tive de contar para Meiling que eu te amava... Quem tem de fazer a escolha é você...

- M-mas... mas...

- Sakura - Ele pegou o queixo dela delicadamente e levantou seu rosto, encarando-a - Saiba que não importa a quem você escolha, mas eu sempre vou te amar e nunca vou guardar ressentimentos com você. - Beijou-a carinhosamente - Pense bem, e faça a escolha certa.

Sakura olhou para Syaoran. - E-eu... a pessoa a quem eu amo é você, e sempre vai ser você... - Abriu um tímido sorriso - Mas... o problema não é esse... Tomoyo sempre esteve ao meu lado, não importando minhas condições... E não estou no direito de fazê-la sofrer...

- Sakura...

Ele encarou ela com seus olhos âmbares enfeitiçantes. Ela ia abaixar a cabeça, mas Syaoran não permitiu. Beijou-a com toda a sua paixão, enquanto acariciava as costas dela. Soltou-a por pura falta de ar.

- Não farei nada se você não quiser.

Sorriu timidamente - Eu quero você, agora e sempre... Syaoran...EU TE AMO!

* * *

Tomoyo chorava desconsoladamente no quarto. Eriol chegou lá e abraçou ela. 

- E-eu... eu sou um monstro...

- Calma... você não pode negar o seu sentimento...

- M-mas... Não é por mim que me sinto mal... é p-por você e Sakura... - Voltou a chorar quando pronunciou o nome dela.

- Calma... Eu não me sinto nem um pouco mal por você... me sinto feliz por você finalmente ter dito seus sentimentos...

- M-mas Sakura...

- Ela saberá dar um jeito...

- Eriol...

Ela se agarrou nele, se acalmando.

Eriol sempre soubera que Tomoyo amava Sakura, e nunca sentiu inveja. Ela não amaria ele do mesmo jeito, mas ele faria com que ela o amasse com a mesma intensidade.

* * *

Syaoran deitou Sakura na cama, beijando-a intensamente. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca da amada com muita paixão. Ele tirou lentamente a blusa dela, acariciando seu corpo. Beijou o pescoço dela. 

Sakura despia Syaoran, tirando sua camisa. Ao terminar, observou o físico definidodo rapaz como quem olha para um doce prestes a ser comido.

Syaoran observava as curvas da garota. Ela se tornara uma bela mulher. Tinha uma cintura fina, seios firmes e um corpo bem delineado.

Esse momento mágico durou alguns minutos. Eles se observavam, vendo como seus corpos adultos eram tão belos. Sakura sentia-se inebriada pelo aroma leve que saía do rapaz, que ao mesmo tempo ficava zonzo com o cheiro de flores que exalava do corpo dela.

Sakura era baixa e tinha um aspecto delicado, mas suas curvas eram muito bem definidas; o quadril, a cintura... Syaoran sentia-se completamente envolvido pela beleza que aquele corpo de aparência frágil tinha...

Syaoran, ao contrário, era alto e forte. Seu rosto mudara pouco, apenas delineando mais traços masculinos. Tinha um tórax bem definido devido ao treinamento na China, e seus músculos eram bem-desenvolvidos. Sakura estava enfeitiçada.

Eles se encararam.

- Tem certeza? - Perguntou Syaoran.

- Agora mais do que nunca!

* * *

Yue pousou na janela e viu algo que quebrou seu coração recém-formado. Viu sua amada com _outro_. Ela já amava outro. Por mais que ele quisesse que nada mais importasse, agora importava.E muito. 

_I have another confession to make: Im your fool._

_Everyon got their chains to break, Holding you_

_Were you born to resist, or be abused_

Ele vôou novamente. Precisava pensar.

Sentia uma dor lancinante na altura do peito. Sua cabeça latejava: estava confuso. Os sentimentos de Sakura eram tão intensos que modificou ele próprio para sentir sentimentos humanos. Sentir ódio. Raiva. Dor. E, acima de tudo, Amor.

Ele passa cada dia desde o juízo final protegendo sua mestra. E, agora que percebera que a amava, descobrira que não tinha mais chances.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best_

_The best of you..._

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best_

_The best of you..._

Sentia lágrimas nos olhos. Sim, depois de experimentar o Amor, agora experimentava a Tristeza.

Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia odiar Sakura. Não conseguia odiar aquele rapaz que roubara o que era seu. "Meu? MEU?". Aqueles sentimentos estavam começando a interferir em seu pensamento.

Sakura não saía de sua cabeça.

_Are you gone and onto someone new?_

_I needed somewhere to hang my head without your noose_

_You gave me something that I didn't have but had no use_

_I was too weak to give in, too strong to lose _

Mas não. Mesmo que não fosse correspondido, ele iria dizer. Iria desabafar. Ele _tinha_ que se livrar daquele peso.

Ele imaginava se agora, com sentimentos humanos, iria conseguir proteger sua mestra com a mesma eficiência de antes.

Imaginava principalmente, se iria conseguir _resistir_ a aquele sentimento avassalador que tomava conta do seu novo coração. Se perguntava se iria conseguir respeitar sua mestra pelo bom da felicidade dela.

_My heart is under arrest again but I break loose_

_My head is giving me life or death but I can'tchoose_

_I swear I'll never give in, I refuse_

Sim, nunca desistiria daquele amor. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo, estava feliz, no fundo, por sentir aquele sentimento tão nobre, tão exaltado.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best,_

_the best of you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best,_

_the best of you?_

As lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos. Ele não sabia como seria a sua vida com sua mestra agora. Apesar de tudo, tinha inveja daquele rapaz que desfrutava do amor dela.

Mesmo que ela não correspondesse, ele ia falar.

_Has someone taken your faith_

_It's real,_

_The pain you feel,_

_You Trust, you must confess_

_

* * *

_

Syaoran despia sua amada lentamente, quebrando aos poucos a barreira da vergonha.

Eles sempre paravam entre uma peça e outra, entre um beijo e outro, para admirar a beleza que atingia a todos os sentidos.

* * *

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best_

_The best of you_

_oh..._

_oh...oh..._

Yue secou as lágrimas. Aquela fora a decisão de sua mestra. Ele não sabia se deveria atrapalhar. Ele era muito forte para desistir, mas não o bastante para seguir em frente.

Tinha medo de machucar sua mestra.

Foi atingido por algo. Ou _alguém._

- Ei! Quem é você? - Ele disse já apontando uma flecha para o ser alado.

- Eu? - O ser fez menção de se abaixar para observar ele - Ah... você é Yue! O guardião da Lua!

- SIm, sou eu. E quem é você?

- Akira Makoto... ah, sim. Sou Guardiã da Estrela.

- Da estrela? - Disse Yue, franzindo a testa.

- Sim... Eriol vai precisar de Ruby Moon na Inglaterra, então eu vou substituí-la. Sabe, pra ajudar Sakura!

Aquela frase parecera muito com o jeito de Sakura... Balançou a cabeça pra espantar esses pensamentos.

- Essa é sua forma verdadeira?

- Eu... bem... é difícil de explicar... Essa é minha forma humana... Eu não tenho 2 formas... eu sou diferente dos outros guardiões.

- Diferente... como?

- Vamos descer...

Eles pousaram em um parque deserto. Yue pode ver os traços da garota.

Ela tinha cabelos pretos, com reflexos verdes, até o meio das costas e olhos castanhos claros. Ela era consideravelmente mais baixa do que Yue. Seu corpo tinha curvas muito delicadas, e seus olhos transmitiam calor.

- Mostre-me sua forma verdadeira. - Yue pediu.

- Não... não posso. Ela requer muito de mim. Mas posso mostrar uma outra forma já em consciência de Guardiã.

- O-outra form...

Mas ele parou, estupefato pela nova figura que via alí, em sua frente.

Era um pouco mais alta. Tinha asas de anjo, vestia um roupa parecida com a de Ruby Moon, exceto pelo fato de que era verde escura com detalhes prateados.

- Olá, Yue. Essa é minha forma da Lua. Sou Hoshi. Muito prazer em conhecer uma criatura do Clow original.

* * *

Com um gemido alto, Sakura desabou encima do peito de seu amado. Ela se sentia bem, e, ao mesmo tempo, mal. Finalmente, ela e a pessoa que ela ama foram ao máximo do amor. 

Aquilo fora uma experiência maravilhosa. Agora, ela amava mais do que nunca a Syaoran. Seu coração batia forte enquanto ela acariciava o peito nu do rapaz que ea tanto amava.

- Não se arrependa de sua decisão. Tudo _vai_ ficar bem. - Ele disse, dando uma entonação especial na última frase. Uma frase que Sakura sempre repetia.

Ela o abraçou forte e o beijou. - Não vou. Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo.

E, abraçados, adormeceram.

* * *

Yue finalmente se recuperara. 

- Entendo. Também é muito prazer meu. Escute, tenho de ir.

- Sim... acho que agora não é o momento mais oportuno para encontrar nossa mestra, certo? - Ela disse, encarando Yue.

- É... - Ele disse, desviando os olhos - Tchau.

Alçou vôo.

* * *

Sakura acordou antes das primeiras luzes aparecerem. Ela tinha um sentimento que apertava seu coração. Tinha sonhado com Tomoyo, e depois com Syaoran. Ficou corada ao lembrar dos sonhos. 

Levantou da cama e então se deu conta de que não vestia uma peça de roupa. Mas continuou em pé. Olhou para Syaoran, que ainda dormia, agarrando o travesseiro agora que ela levantara. Precisava pensar...

Olhou para a janela, onde podia ver o céu bem iluminado por uma lua cheia que já sumia no horizonte e pelo cinzento que tomava conta dele. Uma brisa fria entrou pela janela e ela se arrepiou.

- Você é linda. - Disse uma voz sonolenta vinda da cama.

Ela tentou se cobrir. Syaoran bateu de leve na cama.

- Deita...

Ela deitou e se sentiu confortável nos braços dele. Ele se sentiu muito bem ao receber o calor de sua amada nos seus braços.

Syaoran apertou-a mais contra seu corpo e beijou seu pescoço, arrancando um gemido dela.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo!

Eles permaneceram assim enquanto a alvorada começava a dar seus primeiros sinais.

Syaoran adormececu novamente, abraçado a Sakura.

Esta sentia que tinha de pensar...

Levantou e silenciosamente se vestiu e escovou os dentes. Arrumou o cabelo e saiu de casa.

* * *

Syaoran abriu os olhos e percebeu que Sakura não mais estava na cama. 

Levantou e pegou a roupa que vestira no dia anterior, pois ainda não pegara a mala na casa de Tomoyo. Olhou pela janela e viu Sakura andando, seguindo para o leste... para a praia.

Foi atrás dela, devagar. Depois de andar algum tempo, chegaram na praia.

Sakura sentou-se na areia macia e fitou o nascer-do-sol. Era lindo... O disco de fogo estava quase pela metade para fora do mar. O vermelho fulgurava no horizonte e uma luz inundava toda a paisagem. Sakura estava imersa em pensamentos.

Syaoran apenas observava ela, de longe.

- Sakura...

Ele iria fazer algo. Não suportava vê-la sofrer. Ele _tinha_ de fazer algo.

* * *

**O que será que Syaoran vai fazer?**

**descubra no próximo capítulo!**

**e deixem reviews ** **senão eu não posto... pow, a opinião de vcs eh muito importante! deixem reviews, por favoooor T.T**

* * *


	7. Captors Again

**Bom...**

**ainda preciso de + reviews... será q ninguém lê minhas histórias?**

**T.T buá.**

**n custa nada... nem q seja uma crítica...  
**

**valeu pra quem deixou! seus reviews fazem bem a essa pobre alma...**

**A história vai começar mesmo é agora... **

**sem mais delongas, aí vai a história... **

**

* * *

_Capítulo 7 - Captors again_**

Sakura permanecia sentada na areia da praia, observando o disco de sol sair da praia.

Syaoran ia sair de seu "esconderijo", mas ouviu algo e achou melhor esperar.

Sakura também ouviu o barulho e olhou fixamente para o lado contrário ao que Syaoran estava. Para a surpresa dos dois, Tomoyo saiu de lá.

- T-t-t-t-tomoyo? -

- Sakura... precisamos conversar... - Ela disse. Apesar de todos saberem que aquilo era doloroso para ela, ela permanecia calma e falava com o jeito doce e sempre.

- Como você sabia... - Ela permaneceu olhando o sol nascente, sem querer olhar para a cara de Tomoyo.

- ... que você estava aqui? Nossa... digamos que no tempo que Syaoran ficou longe, você adquiriu o hábito de vir aqui... Como você não estava em casa, e eu encontrei o Kero batendo no vidro de sua janela... imaginei isso. - Ela disse, sorrindo. - Eu sei que era cedo, mas eu _realmente _precisava falar com você. Vim nessa hora porquê pensei que o Syaoran ainda não tivesse ido até lá ainda...

Sakura sorriu de lado, ainda sem encarar Tomoyo. - Sim, sim, é verdade...

Syaoran não pode e nem quis esconder um baita sorriso naquela hora.

- Bom... eu queria dizer... sabe, não se sinta influênciada pelo que eu te disse ontem...

- Mas...

- Escute. Você PRECISA ser feliz... mesmo que não seja comigo... então, fique com você ama... é isso que eu queria dizer... fique com o Syaoran. Acima de tudo, ele te merece... - Ela passou a mão no rosto, para conter uma lágrima teimosa.

- Mas... mas...

- Sakura, já disse que só vou ser feliz se você for feliz... e é isso que quero, te fazer feliz... antes de qualquer coisa... Saiba que eu nunca vou guardar rancor de você, não importa o que você faça. Era só isso. Tchau. - Levantou e saiu, para não chorar na frente da amiga, para não fazê-la sofrer.

Após um minuto de silêncio, Syaoran resolveu se manifestar.

- Eu também nunca vou guardar rancor de você, Sakura. Sou incapaz de odiar uma pessoa tão perfeita...

Sakura virou-se repentinamente e viu seu amado, banhado na luz dourada, sorrindo e leve, com uma expressão terna no rosto.

- Syaoran...

Ele sentou ao lado dela e passou o braço pelo ombro dela.

- Sakura... eu te amo, não importa o que você faça, o que você deixe de fazer, eu vou te amar pra sempre.

- O-obrigada, Syaoran... era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir... eu te amo muito!

Para a surpresa de Syaoran, ela levantou e, puxando a mão dele, começou a correr, levano ele junto.

- Vem...!

Ele alcançou ela e eles diminuíram o passo. Syaoran teve uma maravilhosa idéia.

- Sakura... você vai fazer vestibular essa semana, não é?

- Sim...

- Vai pra Tokyo?

- Se eu conseguir...

- Então... quer morar junto comigo lá? Eu posso ir para lá com você...!

Sakura não segurou um gritinho de alegria.

- Claro que eu quero! - Ela pulou em cima dele, o derrubando na água. Eles não ligaram para aquele "detalhe". Sakura beijou Syaoran e não parou até ficar sem ar.

Eles levantaram. Sakura chutou a água, fazendo com que Syaoran se molhasse mais ainda. Ele olho para um lado e para o outro e ao ver que a praia estava deserta, materializou um talismã.

- Agora você vai ver! Dragão d'água, vinde a mim!

Um jato de água acertou Sakura, que sentou por causa o impacto e ficou encharcada, com as roupas coladas no corpo.

- Ah, é? Esqueceu que posso usar o poder das cartas, não é? ÁGUA!

Sakura apontou a palma de sua mão para Syaoran, que por sua vez foi atingido por um jato de água duas vezes mais forte do que o seu dragão da água, mas ainda conseguiu ficar em pé.

- Ficou em pé, foi? - Disse Sakura com um sorrisão maligno na cara. - ÁGUA! ÁGUA! ÁÁÁGUAAA!

Syaoran foi atingido três vezes consecutivas por jatos fortíssimos de água e espatifou as costas no chão. Sakura pulou no colo dele, com a mão aberta apontada para a cara dele.

- Desiste?

- Desisto.

- Água. - Ela apontou um dedo e um pequeno filete de água saiu, acertando a cara de Syaoran - Quem manda aqui?

- Você!

- Eu não ouvi!

- VOCÊ É QUEM MANDA!

Ela fez a magia parar. - Fala que eu sou a mulher mais linda desse mundo.

- Não vou.

- Vai sim! - Ela apontou a mão - ÁGUA! - Mas nada aconteceu. - Ahn? ÁGUA! ÁGUA, ÁGUA, ÁGUA!

- Não precisa me forçar a dizer.

- Por quê?

- Porquê você _é _a mulher mais linda desse mundo!

Ela sorriu e beijou ele.

- Por isso que eu te amo! - Disse ela ao soltá-lo.

Ela saiu de cima dele e o ajudou a levantar. Eles estavam encharcados. Syaoran andou com ela um pouco e achou uma barraca de praia abandonada. Eles entraram lá.

Sakura tremia de frio. - P-porq-que o M-mago C-clow n-não i-ivent-tou uma ca-carta p-pra s-secar r-roupa...?

- Porquê ele tinha mais o que fazer. (--. --.) - Syaoran disse. - Ao contrário de alguém aqui...

- S-seu b-b-besta!

Ele entrou na parte fechada da cabana, conduzindo ela. Depois, materializou um talismã do tamanho de uma folha de ofício.

- Deus do fogo, vinde a mim.

O talismã irrompeu em chamas e se transformou em uma pequena fogueira que não se consumia.

- Deixa eu te ajudar... - Ele disse.

Ele fechou a porta da cabana e trancou-a como pode. Ele puxou Sakura para perto de si e tirou a camisa dela. Sakura estava atordoada pela ação o namorado.

- Deixa eu secar aqui... - Ele colocou a camisa estendida em cima do fogo.

- M-mas...

Ele olhou para o peito nu da garota. Ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto Sakura tentava se cobrir.

- Não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto ainda... - Ele disse, sorrindo e puxou-a para perto e a abraçou.

Sakura aos poucos se sentia mais confortável nosbraços do amado e logo encaixou-se, retribuindo o abraço.

Syaoran deitou-a no chão liso. A sala estava hermeticamente fechada, iluminada somente pelo fogo mágico e por uma fresta no teto.

Sakura se rendia as carícias do namorado. Ele beijava levemente o pescoço dela...

Ele parou subitamente.

- Sinto uma presença mágica.

Sakura se levantou e pegou a camisa.

- É verdade... - Disse enquanto vestia a blusa. - Mas... são as cartas!

Pequenos retângulos rosa e brilhantes atravessaram a parede e logo se materializaram em cartas, que por sua vez viraram as conhecidas criaturas. Só estavam lá Fogo, Água, Terra, Vento, Trovão, Espada, Escudo, Alada, Tempo, Salto, Corrida, Retorno e Esperança.

- Mestra, temos problemas. - Disse Trovão.

- O que foi que...?

- Nós não sabemos. Fomos atacadas por criaturas estranhas. Elas... - Esperança não conseguiu completar.

- Kerberus está ferido, precisamos ir para lá. - Disse Tempo. - Ele tentou nos proteger.

- E as outras cartas? - Perguntou Sakura, assustada.

- Elas... Elas... - Retorno abaixou a cabeça.

Sakura arregalou os olhos - NÃO! Precisamos ir!

Asas se formaram em suas costas. - Fiquem aqui e se alguém chegar, se escondam. Não tentem lutar.

- Mestra, nós temos de ir. - Disse Fogo.

- O Livro foi danificado, Yue pode tentar consertá-lo... - Disse Terra. - Mas se não estivermos perto de você, podemos sumir para sempre. Nossa magia depende do Livro e de você...

Sakura estava indecisa. - Mas se qualquer coisa acontecer, não se exponham! Voltem a forma de Carta, talvez assim vocês gastem menos energia.

Todas se transformaram e cartas e Sakura guardou-as no bolso.

- Vamos, Syaoran!

- Conjuração das Flores do Vento. - Ele começou a levitar.

Eles voaram rapidamente até a casa de Sakura. Chegaram e se depararam com a casa vazia. Sakura desmaterializou as asas e entrou correndo na casa. Achou Kerberus ferido no seu quarto, em sua forma original, caído.

- Sakura... - Ele tentou dizer algo.

- Shhh... fique quieto. - Sakura observou o grande corte que ele tinha nas costas.

Syaoran logo entrou no quarto e viu a bagunça. - Nossa o q... Bola de pêlo! O que houve?

- N-não sei... fomos atacados p-por criaturas mágicas... eles me feriram um pouco, mas ao ver que eu era mais poderoso, eles me paralisaram e fugiram...

Sakura suspirou aliviada. Kero não corria perigo. - E quem eram?

- Não sei, mas eles danificaram o livro e algumas cartas...

- AS CARTAS! - Ela correu para a estante e viu o livro aberto, com algumas perfurações que brilhavam, e algumas cartas arranhadas que estavam esparramadas. Ela recolheu as cartas com cuidado. Ela ouviu um barulho de alguém andando e se virou. Encontrou Yue agachado ao lado de Kero.

- Yue!

- Sakura... o quê aconteceu aqui?

- Não sei...

- Kero?

- Fomos atacados... - Ele contou a história para Yue - O Clow deve saber algo...

- Sim, eu sei. - Disse uma voz na porta. Todos se viraram e viram Eriol. - Bom, queria apresentar uma pessoa pra vocês...

Sakura ia protestar, mas uma garota entrou energicamente na sala. Ela tinha cabelos pretos com reflexos verdes até o meio das costas, olhos cor-de-mel e era um pouco mais alta que Sakura.

- Olá! Yue, oi! Sou Akira Makoto!

- Acho que eles devem conhecer o _outro_ você - Disse Eriol.

- Ah, sim. Vou pra forma da Lua... - Ela foi envovida por duas asas angelicais.

De dentro das asas saiu uma mulher mais alta e bela. Tinha curvas delicadas e seios firmes, vestia uma roupa parecida com a de Ruby Moon, axceto pelo fato de que era verde escura com dedtalhes prateados. Seus cabelos eram negros e brilhantes, seus olhos eram dourados e era muito, muito bela.

- Olá, mestra Sakura. Sou Hoshi, Guardiã da Estrela. Vou te ajudar nesses conflitos que estão por vir.

- Ei... Nossa! O que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou Nakuru que entrava na sala com Suppy no ombro.

- Bom... vou ter de explicar pra vocês... - Disse Eriol - Sentem-se. É o seguinte... Lembram de quando eu disse que a carta selada foi criada para equilibrar a balança do negativo e do positivo? Pois bem, quando a carta se fundiu com o Amor - Olhou significativamete para Sakura - A energia negativa dela desapareceu. Como o desequilíbrio pesava para o bem, nada aconteceu de imediato.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Clow? - Disse Kero, já de pé.

- Espere um pouco, Kerberus. Voltando... Nada _de imediato_ aconteceu. Mas o poder e Sakura aumentou significativamente, e depois d um tempo, ela ficou muito triste e o poder dela pendeu para o negativo. Foi aí que começaram os problemas. Yue, Kerberus... vocês lembram de Fisto?

Yue deu um soco na própria mão. - Então é ele? Você não tinha selado ele?

- Sim, sim. Eu tive os mesmos problemas que você, Sakura. Quando criei as cartas, a energia positiva do mundo aumentou. Então eu criei o Vácuo para balancear. Mas Fisto, um mago da minha época, criou objetos de poder negativo sem nada para balancear. Tudo ficou fora do controle, então selei ele em uma dimensão e os objetos dele em outra dimensão.

- E o selo dos objetos era... - Começou Kero.

- A carta Vácuo. - Completou Yue.

- Então quando você quebrou o selo e ainda transformou a energia negativa em positiva, ficou um buraco nesse mundo. Mas eu selei tudo muito bem, e os objetos dele só puderam se libertar quando suas energias fraquejaram.

- E quando isso aconteceu? - Disse Sakura, ainda sem entender.

- Bom... - Eriol pegou o livro Sakura. - Não vou te contar.

- O QUÊÊÊ?

- Não vou. Você vai ver. - Ele colocou a mão sobre o livro e os buracos brilhantes se fecharam. - Depois que eu mostrar isso a vocês, vocês terão de capturar os objetos de Fisto, e convertê-los, ainda deixando eles com carga negativa. Isso vai exigir muito de vocês. - Suspirou - Eu aprendi sobre o equilíbrio da pior forma possível... Carga negativa é perigosa se não for controlada. Vamos à viagem...

A carta Retorno saiu do bolso de Sakura e foi parar nas mãos de Eriol.

- Me ajude - Ele disse para Sakura - A dona das cartas é você.

Ela o ajudou a aumentar os efeitos das cartas. - Me esperem aqui...

Sakura, Syaoran e Eriol foram tragados por um buraco negro que se abriu no meio da sala.

Depois de alguns segundos, o ambiente se definiu numa paisagem que marcara a vida de Sakura e Syaoran completamente: A torre do parque de brinquedos.

Sakura do passado estendia o báculo e gritava, enquanto o Syaoran criança estava envolvido por uma energia negra e a carta Vácuo flutuava na sua frente.

- Olhem ali. - Disse Eriol, apontando para o quadril da menina que fora Sakura.

Eles viram uma carta se mexendo... O Amor! E Sakura percebeu algo que não era visível para ela na época: as Cartas começaram a ser envolvidas em verde, especialmente o Amor, e sua energia era transferida para ela...

- ...EM NOME DE SAKURA! - A menina gritou.

Se fez uma luz intensa.

Ao recobrar a visão, eles viram uma cena que tinha sido um dos melhores momentos da vida de Sakura.

- Syaoran, não importa mais o que você sinta por mim, EU TE AMO! Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim! - Ela disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrims, esperando uma resposta fria do suposto Syaoran sem sentimentos.

Mas recebeu muito mais do que esperava. - Eu também te amo muito.

O sol nascia no horizonte, com sua luz invadindo a sala. Lá fora, o mundo se reconstituía aos poucos... e a energia das cartas se ligava cada vez mais com Sakura.

Sakura convocou Salto, e a Sakura do futuro percebeu um outro detalhe que não tinha percebido: Ela não usara o báculo para invocar a carta!

- Sakura! Não é melhor você esperar tudo voltar ao normal! - Disse Syaoran preocupado, vendo que a amada iria pular.

- Nyaa! Eu não quero! - E pulou.

Sakura viu sua aura rosada aumentar espantosamente, junto com a aura verde de Syaoran._ Naquele_ momento.

Sakura caiu em cima dele, o derrubando. Ele caiu e Sakura caiu por cima. Se isso tivesse acontecido algum tempo atrás, Sakura pediria mil desculpas e levantaria, envergonhada, só não tanto quanto Syaoran.

Mas não eram _"tempos atrás"_.

Ela encarou Syaoran, e por um instinto desconhecido até então, segurou forte no pescoço dele e fechou os olhos e aproximou-se dele...

Syaoran se encontrava completamente perdido, mas sua reação foi recíproca; com as mãos, aproximou ainda mais o rosto de Sakura ao seu também fechou os olhos.

Seus rostos se aproximaram e, começando timidamente, seus lábios se uniram.

De início seria um tímido selinho, mas quando Sakura pensou em afastar o rosto, já se sentindo envergonhada o suficiente para recobrar o raciocínio, Syaoran segurou-a ainda mais forte, enlaçando-a pela cintura e puxando, de leve, a cabeça dela, enquanto afagava os sedosos cabelos cor-de-mel. Seus lábios se entreabriram e Sakura logo acompanhou esse movimento. Suas línguas se encontraram naquele momento mágico...

E, sob o nascer do sol, iluminados pela dourada luz que invadia toda a cidade, aconteceu:

O primeiro beijo deles.

Sakura percebeu mais um detalhe que se passava no momento (ela realmente perdera muita coisa...).

As auras verde e rosa, justo naquele momento, se uniram e um raios de luz dourada e prateadoa invadiram todo o local, provenientes das auras mágicas que se uniam.

Suas almas agora estavam conectadas, para todo o sempre.

- É agora. - Disse Eriol.

Eles sentiram uma vibração mágica poderosa.

* * *

**Pois é, né?**

**Chega de romance por uns tempos...**

**Mas eu fechei com chave de ouro, não foi?**

**Agora vamos ter um pouco de ação aqui! (estalando os dedos)**

**Gostaram do(s) momento(s) Sakura x Syaoran? Eu adorei... sinceramente, esse capítulo tá 10! mais agora a aventura vai ficar Kente que só!**

**Bom... confiram minhas outras fics...**

**eu to bem lento, mas eh pq num to receebendo review, e to ficando sem inspiração nem motivação pra escrever --. --.**

**Olha, mandem tudo! Sugestões, críticas, elogios... se n quiser mandar Review, manda o comment pra Shaoran150(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br**

**flw! **

**Me esperem e**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS! **


	8. Os objetos mágicos

**Eae galera!**

**a aventura vai começar agora... Chega de romance!**

**(estala os dedos)**

**Vamo lá! E eu quero reviews!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8 - Os objetos mágicos**_

A vibração mágica aumentou consideravelmente. Eriol chamou os dois, e em questão de segundos, eles foram transportados para um local remoto.

Era uma torre de um castelo. Sakura olhou ao redor mas não reconhecia o local de forma alguma. Eriol chamou-os com um gesto de mão.

Eles seguiram por alguns minutos pela torre afora. Eriol apertou uma pedra na parede e uma passagem se abriu. Eles entraram e viram uma sala ampla, iluminada por tochas (que emanavam uma energia mágica). Eriol chegou bem perto deles.

- Prestem atenção, essa vai ser uma das poucas chances que vocês terão para ver os objetos.

Um pequeno ponto negro apareceu no centro da sala. Ele permaneceu imóvel durante algum tempo... mas então, de repente, ele aumentou de tamanho e ficou do tamanho da uma porta.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Syaoran, já imaginando o que era.

- Uma porta dimensional... - Disse Eriol.

Ela mudou de cor. De negro, passou para um céu estrelado, onde eram visíveis estrelas, planetas e nebulosas. Um saco de couro enegrecido caiu de dentro da porta e esta entrou em colapso, e se fechou. O saco resistiu por um tempo, mas logo foi rasgado.

Para a surpresa de todos, as coisas que saíram eram muito maiores que o saco.

Sakura observou os objetos: Uma lança, de cabo azulado, ponta em forma de folha, com uma bandeira na ponta, com um dragão desenhado, um broche, em forma de águia, um bracelete, com entalhes de leões negros, um anel de ouro e liso, um peitoral velho de armadura, que tinha uma cruz vermelha atravessando-o...

Uma luz invadiu a sala e não permitiu que eles vissem mais nada. Eles se encontraram num lugar escuro, onde só viam a eles mesmos.

- Eriol o que foi isso! - Perguntou Sakura, angustiada.

- Relaxe... O poder negativo do portal foi tão grande que confundiu o poder da carta... daqui a pouco vamos voltar... - Ele pedia calma, mas ele mesmo pareceu abalado com isso.

- Mas Eriol, você disse que tudo se libertou quando as energias de Sakura penderam para o negativo... como isso aconteceu se naquela hora... - Syaoran ficou um pouco vermelho, encabulado. - ...er... você entendeu a pergunta...

- Sim, claro... - Eriol disse, sorrindo de leve - As energias de Sakura estavam tão boas que ela simplesmente entrou em choque com a energia negativa do portal. Por isso ele entrou em colapso e não pode liberar toda a energia negativa dos objetos. Por isso, eles esgotaram toda a sua magia, exceto por um pequeno fio, para se libertar do saco que eu criei para aprisioná-los.

- E quando foi que minhas penderam para o negativo? - Perguntou Sakura, aidna sem entender muita coisa.

- Vamos ver isso... agora.

A escuridão se desfez, e eles perceberam uma imagem difusa...

- Calma, vai demorar um pouco para se estabilizar... foi um fato simples, mas envolveu grandes energias...

A imagem difusa logo se formou... e eles viram o parque do Rei pinguim. Estava entardecendo. Uma gerota estava de costas para um garoto, ambos com expressões tristes.

-_ Syaoran, então é verdade? Você vai embora? Mas...mas..._

_- Sakura... me desculpe... mas é que o clã..._

_- SEU CLÃ É MAIS IMPORTANTE DO QUE TUDO!_

Ouviram um barulho de trovoada. Uma chuva fina começou a cair.

- _Sakura... me desculpe... por favor... _- Syaoran foi para perto dela e a abraçou. Seu cabelo cobria o seu rosto e uma lágrima rolou por ele -_ É pelo seu bem..._

_- MEU bem? Eu só vou sofrer quando você for..._

_- Sakura... é que... eu estou vendo que algo de ruim vai cair sobre você... e eu quero estar bem forte pra poder te ajudar...por favor... não pense que eu não te amo... EU TE AMO MUITO!_

Sakura abraçou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

_- Syaoran... você promete que volta?_

_- Se eu não voltar, eu morro de saudades, Sakura..._

Eles se abraçaram forte. E, pela segunda vez, Sakura percebeu algo que não tinha percebido antes... o espaço no parque do rei pingüim se distorcia levemente...

_- Eu.. e-eu tenho de ir... se eu demorar muito, não me espere..._

Ele virou as costas e partiu. Sakura caiu de joelhos, chorando. O parque do Rei Pinguim se distorceu ainda mais, e tudo começou a escurecer... tudo se perdeu num turbilhão de matéria, nada era nada, só a imagem de Sakura no chão permanecia intacta. Ela levantou e deu um grito alto. O turbilhão de matéria que um antes fora o parque do Rei Pinguimaumentou ainda mais e algumas árvores ficaram incompletas... udo se perdia... se continuasse naquele ritmo, ninguém ali duvidava que o parque viraria um imenso buraco negro...

- Eriol, a gente não devia fazer alguma coisa? - Disse Syaoran, preocupado.

- Não. - Disse Sakura, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sakura parou de gritar e começou a chorar baixinho.

Sakura falou algo que veio na sua mente, uma lembrança... como se quisesse confortar a sua imagem do passado... - Não se preocupe, um dia ele volta e você vai ser feliz...

Ela arregalou os olhos. - F-fui eu quem falei isso? Foi o que me deu esperanças, foi o que me fez levantar, secar as lágrimas e dizer...

- _É verdade, um dia ele volta. Não vou chorar, ele vai voltar..._ - Disseram as duas Sakuras ao mesmo tempo. O turbilhão de matéria voltou ao lugar e tudo voltou ao normal...

- É a última coisa que vocês verão agora... - Disse Eriol.

E eles voltaram à imagem do castelo, só que dessa vez era na parte de fora.

Uma energia negra passou por ele. As paredes, no estilo oriental, e as muradas, de pedra, se deformaram por um instante, e logo tudo explodiu.

Os dez objetos saíram, envolvidos por uma esfera negra parecida com as esferas de Vácuo. Os objetos pararam e logo cinco dispararam em direção ao Oeste.

Tudo se derformou e logo eles estavam de volta para o quarto de Sakura.

- Bom... acho que você tem de explicar algumas coisas, não é, Hiiraguizawa? - Disse Syaoran.

- Bom... aquilo ali me explicou mais coisas do que vocês imaginam... Bom, cinco objetos foram para oeste, para procurar o "Túmulo" de seu mestre - O lugar onde eu o selei - e me matar. - Suspirou. - Eles me subestimaram e mandaram os mais fracos. Já estão comigo. Mas causaram muitos problemas com magia lá na Inglaterra e eu vou ter que voltar. Bom... você deve mudar os objetos deixando intacta a natureza negativa deles... ou o equilíbrio vai ser quebrado novamente.

- Mas não pode aparecer um mago e criar novos objetos e... - Syaoran começou a perguntar.

- Não, não podem. Eu não vou ensinar como criar objetos a ninguém e aconselho vocês dois a fazer o mesmo.

- Mas eu não consigo... - Começou Syaoran.

- ...Criar objetos? Ah, meu amigo, você ainda não conhece metade dos seus poderes. Bom... acho que é isso que posso explicar... o resto vocês podem descobrir por vocês mesmos. Eu vou te entregar um livro, Sakura, que fala muito sobre como usar Energia Negativa sem se corromper... vai ta ajudar muito. - Ele pegou sua chave. - Chave que guarda os poderes do sol e da lua, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes para o valente Eriol que acceitou essa missão! Liberte-se! - Ele girou o báculo do Sol. - Livro Negro, aprisionado nas profundezas, volte a essa realidade e obedeça sua nova dona! - Olhou para Sakura e ela entendeu o que tinha de fazer.

- EM NOME DE SAKURA! - Um portal semelhante ao dos objetos se abriu e um livro caiu nas mãos dela.

- Muito cuidado com a energia negativa. - Fez alguns gestos com o báculo. - Objetos selados, venham a mim e obedeçam sua nova dona (EM NOME DE SAKURA!). - Um outro portal se abriu, e vários objetos caíram. - Você tem de mudá-los. Lembre-se: sem mudar sua natureza... bom, acho melhor ir comprar minhas passagens... - E foi saindo, sendo seguido por Spinel e Nakuru.

Sakura olhou para os objetos. Era pequenos e de aparencia frágil. Havia uma luva preta, um punhal de lamina prateada e com o cabo enfeitado, uma pedra vermelha, parecida com um rubi, mas com um símbolo negro encravado nela, um bracelete em forma de serpente, com a língua bifurcada para fora, e uma esfera vítrea com reflexos azuis, com um brilho azul-esverdeado no centro.

- Será que eu posso usá-los?

- Claro, mestra. - Disse Hoshi, que até agora permanecera quieta. - Mas você tem de mudá-los senão eles vão se acostumar com sua magia e vão drená-la. - Sakura olhou-a com uma expressão de surpresa. - Está no livro. - Disse ela, apontando para o livro de capa preta.

Syaoran arregalou de repente os olhos. Olhou pra Sakura. - Está sentindo?

- Sim. Energia negra. Problemas. - Ela recolheu as cartas e colocou-as no bolso. - Afinal eu posso precisar delas... - Olhou para os objetos. - Acho que vou levá-los... - Pegou uma mochila e colocou todas as peças dentro. Parou quando tocou na esfera de vidro. Uma luz saiu dela e foi na direção de onde ela estava sentindo a energia negra. - É para lá que temos de ir! - Guardou a esfera na mochila.

- Mestra, deixe-me usar um pequeno truque... - Disse Hoshi.

Ela gesticulou, apontando um dedo para a parede. Um portal se abriu, mostrando uma floresta. - É lá pra onde temos de ir. Vamos. - Ela pulou dentro de um portal.

Syaoran e Sakura se entreolharam, e logo pularam, sendo seguidos por Kero e Yue.

Sakura, quando pulou no portal, se percebeu numa área de bosque, com árvores espalhadas. Os galhos se juntavam acima, formando um teto de folhas que deixava a luz do sol entrar somente em alguns pontos, deixando o bosque na penumbra.

Ela olhou em volta e não viu nenhum de seus companheiros. Correu pela floresta. Aquilo sequer parecia vida real, parecia um pesadelo do qual ela não acordaria... Ela começou a ouvir um barulho de cascos de cavalo. Olhou pra trás e viu quatro cavaleiros cavalgando em sua direção.

Eles montavam cavalos negros e gigantescos, assustadores, cobertos por uma armadura de placas. Seus corpos estavam completamente cobertos por uma armadura negra,de placas. Seu elmo era cilíndrico e tinha pequenas pontas na borda superior, e tinha somente uma pequena fenda nos olhos. Eram assustadores.

Começou a correr, desesperada.

- CORRIDA! - Ela conseguiu correr mais rápido.

Porém parecia que aqueles cavaleiros simplesmente corriam mais do que ela. Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais... Um deles levantou a lança e Sakura já achava que não tinha mais saída...

Uma linha de energia passou pelo corpo de um deles e logo um poderoso raio mágico acertou-o. Ele desapareceu tão repentinamente quanto apareceu.

- Mestra, venha cá! - Gritou Hoshi enquanto lançava um segundo raio mágico que fez um segundo cavaleiro sumir.

- Salto! - Ela pulou alto e ficou ao lado da guardiã.

- SAKURA! - Gritou uma voz.

Ela olhou e viu Syaoran parado, com a espada nas mãos. Hoshi disparou um terceiro raio e fez o penúltimo cavaleiro sumir.

- Syaoran, vem pra cá! - Ela gritou.

Syaoran começou a correr.

Para o espanto de Sakura, o último cavaleiro começou a correr atrás dele. Sakura tentou avisá-lo, mas era tarde demais.

O cavaleiro aumentou o passo. Por onde ele passava, a matéria se deformava e o que era vivo morria.

Sakura caiu de joelhos naquele momento.

Syaoran foi empalado pela lança do cavaleiro.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nossa...**

**eu só peço reviews, dá licença...**

**tow indo...**


	9. Wyrmslayer Armor

**Depois de muito tempo sem escrever, este escritor de de vez em nunca resolveu criar vergonha na cara e escrever o maldito capítulo!**

**AHAM.**

**Bom, vou escrever, nem tenho muito pra comentar do cap passado neh?**

**Ah, sim, e desculpem a demora... mas o negócio vai ficar lento pra minhas fics de CCS... eu to me concentrando na fic Os Escolhidos I: A Profecia!**

**Não percam essa fic também, eu adoro muito ela! **

**Aí vai!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9 - Wyrmslayer Armor_**

- Não! **NÃÃÃO!** - Os gritos de Sakura logo se transformaram em um rugido.

O sangue de Syaoran corria farto e seu corpo sequer mexia.

Hoshi sentia que havia algo de errado, ela não sentia a vida das árvores, da grama... nem... a de Syaoran! Ela logo entendeu que tudo era ilusão... mas Syaoran... não, não era uma ilusão, sua energia não podia ser percebida porque ele estava...

Sakura olhava para aquele cavaleiro. Só desejava ver ele sendo destruído, só desejava ver o fim dele e de todo o mundo, que fosse! Seu amor se fora e pra ela pouco importava. Seus rugidos de raiva aumentavam. Ela sentiu a força das cartas correr por suas veias. Não sabia sequer o que usar para destruí-lo. Sentiu seu corpo se transmutar...

Hoshi então viu. A energia de Sakura desaparecia! Ela estava se tornando uma ilusão! Então... era isso!

- Mestra, não!

- Não tente me impedir...

- Não é isso! Aquele não é o Syaoran! É só uma ilusão! Não acredite na ilusão, senão você vai acabar virando uma!

Sakura ainda ofegava. Virou-se para Hoshi.- COMO? COMO AQUILO É UMA ILUSÃO!

- Porque eu estou aqui e não ali. - Disse uma voz vinda de onde o cavaleiro estava.

Sakura virou-se e viu Syaoran, vivo, inteiro, de joelhos, com o braço estendido segurando a espada, na frente do cavaleiro. Ele balançou a espada de leve e o cavaleiro foi cortado ao meio, logo desaparecendo.

Sakura correu e abraçou seu namorado. A figura morta de Syaoran se desfez, assim como as árvores e o bosque começaram a se desfazer.

Eles ouviram então uma risada.

- Então venceram meus servos! Não será tão fácil assim me vencer, moleques!

Sakura virou-se e viu um homem similar aqueles cavaleiros, exceto que estava de pé, segurava uma espada longa e larga, e seu peitoral tinha uma cruz vermelha, e não tinha escudo.

- Deixe ele comigo, Sakura. - Disse Syaoran, colocando sua espada em posição de combate.

- Ainda não percebeu? Estão na minha área! - Abriu os braços e mostrou. As árvores haviam se desfeito e só restava um espaço negro. - Aqui, o que eu quero que seja real, é real!

Sakura sentiu seu sangue pulsar com força em suas veias. - Foi você quem criou a ilusão...?

- Não, não. Isso foi o Cristal Azul, que você fez questão de ativar. HAHAHA... que maga mais tola que Clow arranjou!

- Syaoran... lute com ele enquanto eu tento desvendar como desativar isso, se não nós não teremos chance!

- Não precisa nem pedir...

Pôs-se em posição de combate. O cavaleiro sequer se moveu. Syaoran correu em sua direção e golpeou seu peito com a espada. O soldado fez um gesto preguiçoso com a espada e aparou se golpe sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Não já disse? Aqui é meu espaço, esses golpes mundanos simplesmente não fazem efeito aqui!

- "Mundanos"? Oras, seu verme, você vai ver o que é mundano... - Puxou um talismã. - Deus do Raio, vinde a mim!

O raio saiu e acertou em cheio o cavaleiro, que tremeu com o choque. Syaoran sustentou o golpe por algum tempo, mas o cavaleiro ergueu a espada e absorveu o raio.

- Muito melhor, mas ainda não é o bastante.

- Sakura, tente descobrir que objeto é esse, os pontos fracos dele!

- Não vai dar tempo, veja como a maga de Clow é burra!

Syaoran olhou para trás e viu Sakura tentando abrir o livro sem sucessa. Ele balançou a cabeça. - Use a magia, sua... sua... lerda!

Sakura olhou de uma forma bem... sugestiva para Syaoran. Mas então sua expressão ficou assustada. - Syaoran, cuidado!

Ele se virou e deu com o cavaleiro em cima dele. Levantou a espada e tentou aparar o golpe, e até conseguiu evitar ser atingido, mas teve de recuar devido ao impacto.

- Você não tem chance!

- Ah, é? Vamos ver!

Syaoran então partiu para a ofensiva, golpeando o inimigo sem parar. Porém ele conseguia defender os golpes dele.

- Ha! Isso é uma brincadeira para mim!

Enquanto isso, Sakura abria o livro usando o seu báculo mágico. Ela procurava como desativar o orbe, senão a realidade continuaria sendo controlada pelo inimigo.

- Vou usar meu poder verdadeiro e acabar logo com isso... - Disse o cavaleiro. Da fenda do elmo dele, uma fumaça espessa saiu.

Sakura e Syaoran sentiram apenas uma leve vibração mágica, mas Hoshi, que podia sentir a essência dos seres, sentiu que a essência do cavaleiro aumentava.

- Mestre Syaoran, cuidado, ele vai...

- YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Só então Syaoran percebeu a diferença no poder mágico dele.

- Sinta a magia em meus golpes, moleque! - Ele moveu pesadamente a sua espada e golpeou.

Syaoran pulou para o lado. Porém, o choque, causado pela magia sendo liberada em uma força estupenda naquele golpe, foi tão grande que ele simplesmente foi empurrado para o lado, caindo.

Hoshi ajudava Sakura à procurar, mas mantinha um olho na luta.

Syaoran se levantou. - Ei, você! - Cuspiu para o lado. - Eu não passei seis anos treinando, sofrendo por estar longe de Sakura pra perder de você! Eu sabia que algo de ruim iria acontecer, e agora, nesse momento, eu vou me redimir do sofrimento que causei à Sakura! Você vai aprender a sua lição...!

Ele então se concentrou. - Usarei agora as técnicas que me foram ensinadas durante o meu longo treinamento...

O cavaleiro correu na direção dele, erguendo a espada e se preparando para golpear.

Sakura parou de prestar atenção no livro e já iria interferir na luta, mas Hoshi já sentia a essência de Syaoran ficar mais forte, e a impediu.

- Espere, mestra. - Olhou para o livro. - Aqui está o feitiço para desativar o Cristal Azul! Recite-o antes de Syaoran desferir seu golpe, senão ele não vai ter chances!

Sakura leu em voz alta o feitiço, que estava numa língua que ela desconhecia. Ela viu um leve brilho na mochila em que estava o orbe, e então o espaço negro foi se desfazendo...

Ela viu então que eles estavam no parque onde eles costumavam passar a tarde, embaixo da cerejeira. Syaoran tinha de acabar com a luta rapidamente, senão alguém poderia vê-los... Sakura direcionou seu olhar para a luta e então viu apenas a espada do cavaleiro descer em direção ao peito de Syaoran...

E ser repelida.

Uma energia prateada protegia Syaoran. Sakura sentiu uma parte do impacto do golpe atingi-la, sem entender porque. Porém, o golpe foi amortecido. A energia prateada empurrou o cavaleiro para longe. Syaoran abriu os olhos.

- Sinta agora você _a magia nos meus golpes!_

Ele levantou sua espada e sua lâmina se incendiou em chamas esverdeadas sem calor, logo após adquirindo novas chamas, dessa vez róseas e, finalmente, explodindo numa chama ardente, prateada com toques dourados. Sakura também sentia o calor daquele fogo, porém... ele não vinha da espada, muito pelo contrário,vinha _de seu coração_ e ia para _a espada._

Syaoran correu na direção dele e estocou com a espada num buraco entre o peitoral e a proteção do braço, um pouco abaixo do ombro. Ele deu um grito e girou a espada, com a mesma facilidade que giraria ela no ar.

O cavaleiro caiu de joelhos. As chamas douradas e prateadas explodiram. A armadura do cavaleiro começou a entortar e se destruir, até não restar nada mais do que um peitoral velho e amassado, com uma cruz vermelha atravessando-o. Sakura correu para os braços de Syaoran, orgulhosa da força do seu namorado.

Enquanto isso, Hoshi voltava a sua forma falsa e lia o livro.

- Essa é a Wyrmslayer Armor, A Armadura do Matador de Dragões. - Ela começou a ditar as palavras do livro. - "Ela foi criada por Fisto quando ele viajava em um plano diferente, para que ele não sofresse com os golpes de um dragão muito poderoso. Ela tem o poder de proteger seu mestre contra qualquer tipo de golpe, mas somente se estiver num plano que o favoreça, ou seja, num plano de proteção criado por outro objeto mágico com o intuito de protegê-lo. Ainda assim, é um objeto que tem consciência, e pode lutar sozinho, embora seus poderes sejam limitados na forma de cavaleiro. Ver 'Cristal Azul' para mais informações sobre o plano de proteção" - Fechou o livro com um estalo. Olhou para Sakura e Syaoran, que se separavam de um longo beijo.

Sakura olhou para ela. - Hos... Digo, Makoto, você pode carregar a Armadura para mim? Ela é grande demais para caber na mochila...

A garota sorriu. - Tudo bem! - Ela levantou a Armadura com leveza e graça.

Syaoran olhou para a armadura. - Agora temos de conseguir transformá-la...

- Eu acho que Sakura devia ler o livro antes de tentar isso... - Disse Makoto, pensativa.

- - -

- Droga! A maga de Clow conseguiu derrotar Wyrmslayer! - Disse um homem de cabelos prateados, olhos negros e os braços tatuados com leões igualmente negros.

- Sinceramente, eu não esperava que Wyrmslayer derrotasse ela. Meu irmão é fraco, muito fraco! Só serve para proteger! Sem mim, não tem utilidade alguma! Não é como nós... - Acrescentou um homem de cabelos azuis claros, longos e olhos da mesma cor, um pouco mais escura, que tinha um dragão tatuado ao redor do braço esquerdo.

- Acho melhor esperarmos antes de atacar de novo. Querendo ou não, perder Wyrmslayer não foi bom, pois podíamos usá-lo para nosso proveito, mesmo ele sendo muito fraco... - Disse uma mulher de cabelos louros e olhos dourados, muito bela.

- Concordo. - Disse o homem de cabelos prateados.

- Pois bem... se vocês acham assim... Eu ainda prefiro acabar com ela de uma vez por todas! - Disse o homem de cabelos azuis.

- Cale a boca, você sabe muito bem que não podemos nos arriscar assim e por nosso plano em risco, Spear. Tudo bem que você quer vingança por seu irmão, mas você sabe muito bem que daremos um jeito em tudo... - Disse um homem que permanecia na sombra até agora. Ele tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos vermelhos-vivo, e carregava um báculo com uma águia na ponta. - Mas - Ele disse enquanto virava-se para todos os seus colegas. - Temos de esperar... o momento certo! E vocês sabem que pode demorar... Mas não se preocupem. Eu tenho certeza que os objetos que estão com ela não vão deixar ela transformá-los sem lutar... o que pode resultar na morte dela!

Eles riram.

- - -

Sakura chegou em casa e depositou a mochila em cima da cama. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer agora... Makoto entrou em seguida, depositando a Armadura perto da mochila.

- Makoto, o que eu devia fazer agora?

Syaoran que respondeu, entrando no quarto sem bater. - Oras, Sakura, leia o livro e descubra como transformar os objetos...

Sakura, em silêncio pegou o livro. Só então ela percebeu que o livro era grosso... _muito _grosso. Ela olhou do livro para Syaoran com uma gota na cabeça. - Eu acho que seria mais fácil ler a bíblia...

Syaoran se recusou a comentar isso. - Bom... ninguém disse que ia ser fácil. Agora trate de conciliar o estudo da magia com os seus estudos... você tem de passar na faculdade, lembra?

- É...

- Eu te ajudo... - Disse Syaoran, com um dos seus raros semblantes gentis.

- Na magia ou nos estudos?

- Nos dois!

Eles sorriram.

* * *

**Agora mais desafios se postam na frente de Sakura:**

**A faculdade e o Livro Negro!**

**Será que ela conseguirá fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo?**

**Não perca... o próximo capítulo! **


End file.
